


Jealousy

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Gallavich week 2014 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 3, Gallavich Week, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They envy each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

They envy each other.   
Mickey envies Ian's bravery. The way he so easily risked everything for someone like himself; someone who told him he was nothing more than a warm mouth. The way he can be so honest with himself, to be able to say " I'm gay " without having a mini heart attack.   
Most of all however, he wishes he was as strong as Ian. 

Most people assume he's the stronger of the couple, and nine times out of ten they'd be right, but then they'd hit the tenth time. Ian is much stronger than Mickey when it comes to emotions, when it comes to living life. 

Mickey barely lived before he met Ian. He survived, but surviving and living are two very different things.

Ian has always lived, even when he was with that loser Kash. Even now with a mental illness hanging over his head, Ian's strong heart and determined mind are fighting. Mickey envies Ian, but what he doesn't know is that Ian envies him as well.

Ian watches Mickey constantly, the way he holds true to a plan once he's made it. He watches as Mickey yells to the bar and he envies Mickey's heart. He envies the way Mickey can feel everything, the way he is able to live in the moment and distance himself from it all at once. Ian has always had a habit of getting too involved, of feeling too much. He could never feel the way Mickey does.

He envies the faith Mickey has put in him. He hasn't had that much faith in himself since the first time he set foot in Mickey's room and tried to get Kash's gun back. He envies the way Mickey can still hope after all they've been through because he's not sure they'll make it. 

He's not sure the world will let them be happy but when Mickey looks at him with that crooked smirk and eyes that show just how much he wants to be here, with Ian, He can hope too, for a while.

They envy one another, but together that doesn't matter, because together they are who they want to be.


End file.
